Second Chance: Live or Die
by LuSS00
Summary: Follow the life of Dean a delinquent teenager who has spent pretty much all of his life running away of foster homes. Now he struggles to fit into his newest home, the Helmsley mansion. Hunter and Steph, along with their son Seth and Roman, Seth best friend, help Dean to face new challenges as well as old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

***01***

Sitting in the backseat of the car, on a journey that seemed endless, Dean tried to find out when exactly everything went to hell.

Obviously his life was not a sea of roses, but from the moment he took the reins of his destiny and sought a way out to the hell that surrounded him, things were slightly better.

Of course living alone and sustaining himself through the little money he earned by participating in clandestine fights was not the best thing in the world for a 16-year-old teenager, but it was a start! Right?

Not knowing what to expect at this roller coaster that is his life, he remembered his childhood.

At first it was just him, a frightened and awkward boy, and his mother, Jenny.

Blonde, blue eyes, radiating smile, with a dimple on the right side. This was the image he kept of his mom. His mother. _Mom_. How he missed that beautiful woman.

She may not have made the best choices but she did her best. That's what he's saying to himself all this years and on this exact moment while watching the trees pass on this rainy day through the window of the car.

Jenny, got pregnant at the age of 15, from a guy not very responsible so to speak. Let's face it, a Bagboy who hadn't have a pot to piss in.

To tell the truth, Dean did not know much about his father. Well, he didn't even know his name. He only knew that when he was born the guy was arrested on drug charges and when he got out of jail, and if he got out of jail, he never looked for him.

Due to lack of education, having a small child and because Jenny lived in a hard neighborhood in Cincinnati, Ohio, she had a hard time raising Dean.

But he definitely didn't blame her. He knew how to recognize his mom's efforts.

He remembered that she was doing everything that she could at the time, of course that time, when he was five years old, he didn't understand that, but now he admired the fact that his mother had three jobs to try to keep a roof over their heads and to put food on the table day after day.

That's the main reason why the State had put him on a foster home to begin with.

According to them, Jenny didn't have the financial capacity to support her and Dean. So he was put on the system.

There, sitting in that car, Dean, still remembered vividly the last day he was happy.

In a tiny little old house with cracks in the walls and almost falling apart, that contained only one room and an small kitchen.

There he was happy!

He smiled as he remembered that on that time his biggest concern was whether his neighbor's father would leave the TV on the wrestling channel or not. Oh boy.. how he was happy and didn't know it.

And then one day everything fell apart.

* * *

 _Knock. knock._

 _He knew he couldn't open the door for strangers, his mother repeat it every single day to him before leaving to work. "Baby, do not open the door to strangers. Promise me sweetie?"_

 _Knock. knock._

 _"Open the door is the police!" said an authoritative voice behind the door. "I know you're there?"_

 _Police? Well, mommy always said to me that if I got into trouble I should call the police. The police is good. Right? - Little Dean thinked._

 _Afraid the boy went to the window, peered through the curtain made of a sheet that was stuck to the wall and saw some men in uniform standing by the front door of his house._

 _Seeing it really was the police, he went to the door and unlocked it, slowly opening it._

 _"What's up champ? What's your name? "Asked the policeman._

 _"D-de-an," the boy stammered frightened._

 _The policeman looked thoughtfully at a scary bald man, that looked very angry, who was standing beside him._

 _"Hi," said the bald man. "My name is Steve Austin. Can I talk to your mommy or your daddy?" He asked nicely lowering himself to Dean's height._

 _"Mommy is not home," the boy said softly._

 _"Do you know where she is?" Asked Steve, who didn't seem to be so scary right now._

 _"W-working"_

 _"What about your daddy?"_

 _"I ... I don't have a daddy"_

 _"Really? And is there anyone there with you? " He said pointing to the house._

 _"N-no." The blue eyed boy was starting to get worried again with so many questions. "Am I in trouble?" He asked whispering._

 _"No little one. You aren't in trouble" the cop said with a friendly smile. "Do you know what time your mom arrives?"_

 _He nodded his head "In the morning.. for b-breakfast" he told the officer._

 _"I think the anonymous call was right, boss. The boy stays alone at home all the time" the officer told Steve._

* * *

On second thought he shouldn't have opened the door! That's right! "I should never have opened that door" he said out loud not realising it as he closed his eyes and brought his hand to his face.

"What was that kid?" asked the social worker who was driving, to a place far far far away, Dean thought.

"Nothing"

"We're almost there," said the man who was driving.

"Uhmm ..." Dean sighed, not knowing if this was good or bad.

To tell the truth, Dean was in a dead end.

It was been a long time that Dean was in the system, eleven to be exactly. He went from foster home to foster home, tried to ran away a lot of times and in the and always ended up the same way.. going to another foster home.

"So kid? ..."

"I have a name!" he said abruptly, coming out of his on thoughts with a scroll in his face.

Michael Cole, the social worker, knew that this specific _kid_ wasn't one to mess with, because if it wasn't for Steve Austin, the Chefe of the Police Department in Cincinnati, he already would be locked out long time ago.

So he looked at him apologetically. "Sorry... Dean, I didn't want to disrespect you. I just wanted to talk"

Dean just snorted and looked out the window again. To be honest, he was tired, it had been a while since he was in this car, not to mention the 2 hour flight he had to do to get in this city.

When does this is going to end? he thinks to himself.

Michael, seeing that Dean was calmer, tried again. "You know Dean.. this family that you're going to stay is a good one"

"Right! Just like the other ones, right? They're all great!"

"No, I'm serious. I know you've been in the system for years and have tried to run away many times but this family is different. When Austin found you in the middle of that carnage, where you were literally fighting to earn a few pennies, he talked to a friend of his, Mr. Helmsley, you know... to try to find another home for you and the guy just said he was going take care of you. You know this doesn't happen to everyone. Bad luck doesn't always change."

"Uhum.." Dean sighed, looking away.

"It's not often that someone agrees to take care of a teenager like you, you have to recognize that" Michael stated as if it were obvious.

"What do you mean.. like me?" asked the boy indignant at the statement.

"Well... you have an unusual record for a 16-year-old teenager. And I don't say that in a good way." Seeing that Dean didn't look angry, like he was going to kill him, he continued. "You know.. disturbing peace, indecent exposure, theft, aggression, underage driving, drunk driving, drug use, drug dealing, prostitution..."

"I did NOT did that!" He said angry at hearing the last one.

"Okay... But that's what says on your record" Cole continued cautiously. "You were lucky. I think that is because the boss likes you. If Mr. Helmsley hadn't taken you in, after they found you working illegally in that hole, you would end up in jail or maybe would be dead by now. Dean, you do understand that the Chefe done a lot for you and the people you got involved there were going to end up killing you, right?"

"I know," Dean said, murmuring more to himself.

"From what I see... this is your last chance kid." After getting a glare, he corrected himself quickly. "I mean .. Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

***02***

Hunter Hearst Helmsley, also known as Triple H, has always been a successful man both in his personal and social life.

From an early age he worked very hard and due to his determination today he's the COO of the largest network of gyms in the world, the Authority World Fitness (AWF).

Of course that the fact that he ended up getting married with the daughter of the owner of the AWF contributed to his rise in the company.

Triple H's wife, Stephanie, has always been judged for marrying a "workman" but never regretted her decision, not even on the bad times.

Since they got together, they made a lot of plans. You know the basics: a good home, family, kids ... lots of kids, a dog and maybe even a cat. Despite the attempts, after four miscarriages, Steph became disillusioned and went into depression. She even asked for a divorce, saying she didn't want to be an obstacle in her husband's life.

Triple H, proving he wasn't trying to take the place of Vince - "The Boss", Steph's father - convinced her to run away from the stress of the big city and move to a quieter location.

After a year in their new home, Steph still felt empty. There was no happiness in the couple's life. There was no light. For her it lacked a purpose to live... it was missing a child in their lives.

The time passed and seeing the constant sadness of his wife, Triple H, began to research about adoption.

He talked with a friend here and another there, went to visit some institutions and some foster homes, until one day he convinced Steph to go with him visit a foster home near by their house.

 _"Are you sure about this honey?" Steph asked doubtfully._

 _"Yes, my love" Triple H squeezed his wife hand, reaffirming her. "Let's just have a look. We're going just look baby"_

 _Arriving at the foster home that was run by the local Church, they met several abandoned children of different colors, ages and sizes._

 _The day flew by and at the end, the couple were saying goodbye to Sister Mary and the children on the courtyard of the foster home. On the far corner of the courtyard, Seph, saw a little boy by himself._

 _Curious she asked to Sister Mary what he was doing there all alone._

 _"Oh sweetie, he arrived here only a couple of days ago. His parents died in a car accident and he was there and saw everything. Thank God that he survived, but he don't has no other relative, so he was sented to us. He doesn't talk to anyone yet. Not even with me. He's very scared of all that happened with his family."_

 _"What's his name?" Seeing his wife's interest Triple H asked to the nun._

 _"Seth. His name is Seth Rollins"_

 _"Can I go say "hi" to him?" with a fond look asked Steph_

 _"Of course sweetie" said Sister Mary "You can go there"_

 _Minutes later, admiring his wife interaction with the little boy, Triple H realized that he had never seen Steph so happy. Certainly, the couple had found the light that was missing in their family._

"Are you crazy dad?" With the sharp scream of his beautiful bright light, Triple H was brought back to reality, where he was for some time now, trying to explain why in some hours the Helmsley's will have a new member.

"No. I'm not crazy Seth. And watch your mouth boy!" Triple H explained again calmly "The boy was going to be sent to jail! My friend Austin asked me to talk with Judge Michaels, since we're childhood friends. Shawn explain me that the boy was on a dead end, but if someone agreed to be his legal guardian in 24 hours and take care of the boy, he would give him a second chance"

"Wait wait wait! Is he a criminal?" Seth started pacing desperately in his living room. "A criminal?"

"He's not a criminal Seth. He's just an aimless child "

Before his father managed to continue Seth panicked "What did he do? Robbed? Fought? Stabbed someone? Please do NOT say to me that he killed someone? Please dad!"

"You're overreacting Seth" rolling his eyes replied Triple H

Since Steph received the news about the new visitor she stayed sit on the sofa thinking without say a single word.

"Mom? You are going to allow this? A killer in our house? A killer, mom!"

"Seth, please. Dean is not a killer" tried to reinsure Triple H

Seth paced back and forth, he did not see how this situation would turn out well. His dear father simply decided to take a charitable action today and allow a criminal to attend his house ... correcting not to attend to live, LIVE, in their house! And worst he would be allowed to live there until he turns 18, when he could be able to live alone, without a legal guardian, since that by this age he would answer for his deeds.

Outraged the teenager continued "Mom for all that is most sacred DO NOT allow this madness!"

The biggest dream of Steph always was to have a big family. After adopting Seth, she and her husband agreed to have only one child, Seth, basically due to bureaucracy and the difficulty of adopt a kid. Of course that the fact of her family, especially her father, weren't happy with the idea of include someone who isn't from their own blood in the family didn't helped a lot. And even with all the obstacles they lived a happy life with Seth. Seth definitively completed their lives. But since Triple H told her about this new boy, that needed their help, she knew that this was a sign.

After the initial shock, Steph decided to speak "Seth baby, if your dad think that we should welp this boy, then I think we should help him... Should not! We WILL help him"

Triple H smiled triumphantly because his wife was on his side in this story.

"WHAT?" In a sharp voice asked Seth.

"Honey, everyone needs help at some point in their life" Steph argued.

Seth threw himself dramatically on the couch, putting his hands on his face. "This is not happening. This is not happening. Why? WHY? WHY GOD?"

"The boy will be accepted in this house and very well accepted" Steph said looking directly at her son. "Are we understood Seth?"

"Oh my God! We're all going TO DIE!" He exasperated dramatically as he left the room and headed toward his room

"It day he's more similar with your dad" said Triple H laughing to Steph

"God help us" replied Steph

Seth wasn't used to losing a battle, he always had everything done do way that he wanted to. After being adopted by the Helmsley he was created like a prince. Persuasive, ambitious, confident and intelligent, Seth was being trained for conquest the world ... or he believed so, at least in the safety of his little castle. But in the eyes of others he was just a rich little brat, who had everything at his reach.

In high school, things have never been good. Despite being a very pretty boy, his discipline and organization in school, his exceptional intelligence and his exaggerated worship by comics make him the school nerd, meaning everybody funded some stupid reason for humiliate him. Of course, because of his pried he never told that to his parents. The only person in the world that new about his struggles in school was his best friend, Roman. Seth knew that he could always count on him.

Roman, wasn't popular at school either and being the only friend of the nerd make his life a little bit difficult. Something that he never told to Seth. Roman was a tall, 6 foot, full-bodied young man, with tanned skin, long hair and brown eyes but because he was very clumsy and the fact that he wear glasses taken away all his charm. To make his life a little worse his parents make him play football at school, which wasn't a good thing, since he was forced to be in the sights of the team captain, Randy Orton, daily.

"Hello?"

"Roman, I'm going to die! said Seth dramatically

"Seth? Is that you?" asked Roman sleepy

"And is there another person in the world who calls you?" said Seth rolling his eyes

"No. But you could at least introduce yourself! I appreciate good manners, you know"

Without care with his friend comment Seth continued "Roman! I'm serious!" And while whining for hours Seth told about his dad new attempt against the world peace.

"Uhmm .. so you're going to have a brother?"

"He's not my brother, Roman! It's just a bum case of charity!"

"Seth" Roman begin very upset "Why don't you wait to meet him before being so judge?"

"Why are you against me Roman?"

"Seth, I'm not against you. I just think we should be the last people in the world to judge someone."

"But Roman!"

"No Seth! We pass for so much bulshit in that stupid school and you know that this is not cool!"

"Whatever!" answered Seth upset.

Although both side of the phone had only silence, neither one hung up, they just listened to the breath on the other side and waited.

After realise that Roman was right, Seth, broke the silence.

"Roman?"

"What?" answered quietly

"Sorry. I didn't want to look like an insensitive asshole"

"It's okay. Just don't make the same mistake that that stupid jocks do with us "

"You know, this dude, Dean anything, it's coming in a few hours. So could you be here with me?" Seth asked.

After a couple seconds of silence Roman spoke "Is he cute?"

"OMG!" Seth said indignantly getting up quickly from his bed "You will NOT go out with him Roman!"

Sighing he replied "Like someone would ever like to go out with me"

"Ro ... thats not what I meant" Seth said softly "You're amazing and anyone that knows you know that"

"Yeah but Randy told me..."

Before Roman keep going, Seth intervened "Randy is an stupid idiot who only wanted humility you in front of his jocks friends!"

"You're spending to much time with Cris!" replied Roman laughing "I'll hang up and ask to my parents for me to go there"

"I don't believe that you still need permission to come to my house"

Roman hang up the phone and went until the kitchen to talk with his parents. His mother was starting to prepare dinner and his father was sitting by the table reading a newspaper.

"Hi sweetie!" said his mother opening her arms to win a hug.

Roman, like a good boy, went to his mother and gave her a nice hug.

"Dad? Can I sleep at Seth's house tonight?"

Patricia, Roman's mom, looked affectionately at her husband, Sika, and said "Well, today is Saturday and tomorrow you don't have school or training, so I think it's okay, what do you think, Sika?"

Sika replied calmly "Sure, my boy. You know you can't go out during the week because your priority is school and football but today is not a problem'

"Thank you sir." Said Roman happily addressing to the door

"Baby?" called Patricia "Be careful and take your phone. Any problem call immediately "

"Sure mom. Don't worry" and saying that, Roman went to Seth's house.


End file.
